


Human Trash and Burning Garbage

by feriowind



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Charlie's short shorts, Digital Art, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drawings I have done of Charlie and the Scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really like Charlie's short shorts 8VVV


	3. Chapter 3

This scene is based off of [echoisles' fic "Charlie Becomes the Scientist's Bitch"](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1owNnSzgNhRWrQPoA1gbit_rqnyPA_cd_sTiJX3r21iw/pub).


	4. Good boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also inspired by echoisle's fic, though not based off of any particular scene.

 


End file.
